Party Poison and the Mystery Killjoy
by LucyONeil
Summary: My Chemical Romance set in 2019-the Killjoys are in the midst of fighting BLI when a stranger shows up to camp. She looks like a Killjoy, acts like a Killjoy...but looks can be deceiving and Party Poison's got to figure it out before it's too late. Frank Iero (Fun Ghoul), Mikey Way (Kobra Kid), Ray Toro (Jet Star), and Gerard Way (Party Poison), MCR
1. Chapter 1

The Killjoys all sat huddled around the campfire, as close as they could stand to stave off the cold desert night. Kobra Kid lounged to the left, on his side, propped up by his elbow. The wind had deflated his perfectly sculpted bleached blond hair that he had gelled back from his forehead. Now it flopped over his right ear and shone in the firelight. Fun Ghoul sat cross-legged to Kid's left, fiddling with something he promised would make their Trans-Am faster. None of them understood when he tried to explain, just trusted that if he understood it, that was good enough. The tip of his tongue protruded through his pursed lips above his lip ring in concentration, his raven black hair falling in his face. Jet Star was lying on his stomach on his sleeping bag, dividing his attention between Fun and the Killjoy on the other side of the fire from them.

Party Poison was squatting in the sand, one hand curled into his bright red hair, the other holding down the piece of paper between his ankles. His small hazel eyes were downcast, the slight upturn of his pointed nose throwing a shadow across his pale cheeks. He was the unofficial leader of the Killjoys, it sort of just happened one day. But the guys across from him were like brothers, well Kobra Kid was actually his younger brother, so he never felt like the leader. Day in and day out they put their lives in each other's hands just trying to survive.

"Give it a rest, Party," Jet sighed, his thick curly hair bouncing as he laid completely down, "we can all look into it in the morning."

Party shook his head in disagreement before looking over at him. Jet looked tired, so did Kobra. Party shook his head at Fun, he would tinker with whatever he was working on until the sun came up. Truth was, they were all tired, and the more he stared at the paper the less it seemed to make sense. It was a map of Battery City, but by this point all of the white lines indicating roads had begun to swim together.

"We have to find her." He murmured.

"We will." Kobra nodded reassuringly. Party smiled back at him and watched as he settled down on the sleeping bag. He began to fold up the map carefully, the only sound to be heard was the soft pop and crackle of the fire.

"Ah ha! I got it!" Fun exploded, holding up the trinket in his hand triumphantly. Party, Kobra, and Jet's heads snapped up. Fun's large, round eyes sparkled in the light and they all knew what was coming next. "I told you guys I could do it," he started, as Kobra and Jet groaned and rolled away as he began to explain, "see all I have to do is pop the hood…"

"Shhh." Party held a leather gloved finger to his lips. Fun let the trinket drop dejectedly into his lap as Jet and Kobra rolled back over. Party cocked his head to the side, straining to hear. His heart began to pound in his chest and up into his ears when he heard it again, a barely audible rustle in the brambles behind him. He pivoted on the balls of his feet back towards the fire and judging by the looks on everyone else's faces, they had heard it too.

They all slowly rose, hands immediately going to the laser guns in the holsters at their sides. The sound came again, this time more loudly, and the bushes visibly shook. Party pushed the tinted goggles from his head down to his eyes as Kobra handed him a lit piece of kindling. Jet was soon by his side as Fun and Kobra fanned out. With a nod from Party, they all stalked steadily forward.

None of their boots made a sound along the gritty sand, no one even dared to breathe. Party held the stick out in front of him, casting a weak glow over the gnarled, skeletal thorns on shriveled vines.

Just when he was almost ready to admit that it was probably just a desert hare, a lizard zig-zagged across the ground. He followed the path when the light from the stick fell upon a dusty black boot sticking out of the tall grass. Jet saw it too and grabbed Fun's sleeve to get his attention. Party did the same to Kobra and they all turned towards it. The boot shook slightly as they neared, then lay still. When Party reached the boot, everyone else instinctively circled around, guns drawn, fingers on the trigger.

Party inhaled sharply as he squatted down, thrusting the light forward. It first illuminated dusty black leather chaps over dingy white skinny jeans. A black studded belt held a holster, the butt of a purple laser gun jutting out. Party felt his cheeks get flush at the strip of tanned stomach above the belt, a gold belly button ring glittering back at him. Gulping down his fear of needles, he continued on to the green and black shirt under a fitted black leather jacket. Long, delicate fingers lay draped across her check, shiny black nail polish on long, rounded nails. The swell of her breast as she breathed softly made him wipe sweat from his brow as his gaze followed the tip of a purple bandana around her neck. It covered up to her chin before it was met by a black mask bejeweled with clear, purple, and green rhinestones. The mask covered her nose up to her forehead when it was met by bright purple hair, some pieces having gotten loose from the high ponytail at the back of her head.

Fun had been trying to get his attention for longer than he realized when he hissed through gritted teeth, "PARTY!"

"Hm, what?" Party mumbled back.

"What do you want to do with her?" Jet asked.

He looked back down at her, at the pink cuts on her hands and cheeks from the briars. But her lip was split, dried blood caked on her chin. There was also a hint of a blue-green bruise under her eye. Whoever she was, she was in trouble.

"Um….bring her back to camp." He decided tentatively and handed the stick to Fun. Wiping his hands on his own faded white jeans, he gingerly slipped one arm under her neck and the other around the back of her knees. She muttered something unintelligible and nuzzled into his chest. Fun and Jet shared a weary look and took the lead, Kobra scanning their surroundings as he followed behind Party.

She was still out cold when they made it back to the fire. His heart was pounding again as he looked back down, wanting to pull the mask away. But the rustling of everyone bedding down again roused him from his daze. Suddenly at a loss as everyone turned away, he tucked her into his own sleeping bag.

His fingers trembled over the mask as he tried to rationalize taking it off, maybe she'd be more comfortable sleeping without it. But as a breeze blew by, sending chills down his spine, he pulled his hand away. Jet began snoring softly and he suddenly felt horribly alone. Alone with this captivating stranger. Did he dare wake her up? She could be a threat to them, it should be his job as leader to find out. But none of them had seemed too concerned so after fetching a blanket from the trunk of the Trans-Am, he nudged as close as he dared and watched the dying embers toss shadows across the mask, making the jewels sparkle. He couldn't help but smile as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It couldn't have been more than a few hours later when Party was jolted awake by the familiar sound of a laser gun getting ready to fire. His eyes went wide and he went to sit up but a leather-clad arm was over his throat. He turned to see a draculoid stop dead in his tracks, just a few yards from Kobra and Fun, his hands raised in surrender. His white suite and ridiculous mask seemed to glow in the early morning light but soon a pink bullet flew from the gun and hit him right in the chest, sending him flying back. The thud of his landing startled everyone awake.

Party finally sat up and looked at the owner of the purple gun. She sat propped on her elbow and as she pushed the mask up to her forehead, she stared at him with lavender-colored eyes, "Look alive, sunshine." She warned sarcastically and blew the smoke away from the gun's barrel.

"Everyone ok?" Jet gulped, sitting up, eyes glued to the dead draculoid. Kobra and Fun managed to nod before they all looked behind them. But Party couldn't stop staring at the girl with the strange eyes that had saved his life. After holstering the gun, she twitched slightly and touched the back of her neck absent-mindedly.

"Never seen one try and attack like that…especially not alone." She observed.

"Huh?" He replied stupidly. Long shadows soon began to fall over them as everyone got up and walked towards them. She shrunk back as a violent cough ripped through her, making her hunch her shoulders and cup her palms in time to catch spit tinged with blood. Before really being aware of it, Party put an arm around her shoulder and lifted her bandana to her lips.

"You ok?" Kobra asked skeptically. Party shot a withering glare up at his younger brother as he stood with his hands shoved in his pockets, the sun beginning to rise behind him. She nodded back.

"Here." Party fished a canteen out from under his blanket and held the metallic rim to her dry, cracked lips.

"What's your name?" Kobra cut in again when she finished drinking. Party really was going to have to strangle him for his lack of tact.

It was as if she was just now realizing she was all but surrounded. She looked up at all of them in turn but skipped Party completely.

"Violet," she replied, clearing her throat, "Violet Venom." No one spoke for a few moments afterwards, all of them waiting to take their cue from Party. But Party was once again lost in his thoughts. He wasn't even actually sure what he was thinking about. Her eyes? Her name? Then he began to feel everyone's eyes on him, then a swift kick to his ass from the toe of Fun's boot. He held back a grimace at the brief shooting pain.

"Violet," he stated as confidently as possible, "I' m Party Poison, that's my brother Kobra Kid," he jabbed his thumb over his shoulder, "and that's Fun Ghoul and Jet Star." She nodded, looking at all of them in turn.

"So how'd you get here?" Jet asked, squatting down to their level. Party felt his back stiffen protectively, as if Jet was encroaching on his territory.

Violet ran her fingers through her hair as best she could when she realized it was still back. Heaving an aggravated sigh, she pulled the tie loose and let her long locks tumble over her shoulders. A few whisps whipped Party in the shoulder as she pulled off her mask and tossed it carelessly over the black sleeping bag.

"I have no idea." She finally answered.

"You don't remember anything?" Fun chimed in.

"Nothing."

The sun had almost fully risen above the horizon, making everyone reach for their sunglasses. Party stole one more look at Violet's eyes as she fished a pair of Aviators from her back pocket. He was thankful that they were now shielded behind a wall of black, now he could get back to business.

"We need to get back to base, then." He concluded with an over-eager nod of authority. Everyone broke away to clean up their respective parts of camp as Violet slithered out of the bag and stood up. Party bent down to fold up the blanket when he saw her stand on her tip-toes, arms stretched into the air to stretch. Her shirt rode up to once again reveal her belly button ring and this time a black design tattooed over her right hip. He shuddered again at the thought of the needles that caused it but couldn't help feeling his cheeks brighten in embarrassment.

"Um…Party?" She asked, hesitant about his name.

He snapped up a little too quickly, "Yeah?"

"Think I could catch a ride? You know, until I can sort all this out?"

He looked at the others before responding; they hadn't seemed to hear her and kept rolling up their sleeping bags and picking up the remnants of last night's meager dinner. Fun reclaimed his trinket and enthusiastically finally got to explain how it worked to Jet who just slumped his shoulders.

"Sure, our base isn't too far." He nodded.

"Great…and um, thanks for letting me crash with you." Her lips curled into a sideways half-smile as she shrugged.

After the last of their things had been crammed into the trunk of the Trans-Am, they piled inside. Party got behind the wheel and Kobra joined him in the passanger's seat. He managed not to look back but could tell Violet was cramming in between Jet and Fun. He was dying to sneak just one peak in the rear-view mirror but gripping the wheel unnecessarily hard, he revved the engine and they peeled out, spraying sand and dirt everywhere.

There was a fairly comfortable if slightly tense silence in the car. It was turning out to be a hotter than Hell morning and if last night's weather report was to be believed, the acid clouds they were supposed to get in the afternoon would make it even worse. Kobra began tapping his foot and drumming his finger tips on his black jeans, bopping his head to the tune of the beat in his head. Party ignored him as he thought over the most recent events.

He blew a fiery red lock of hair from his eyes. He was still the leader and he hadn't been acting like one. Violet seemed harmless, she had saved all of their lives from the draculoid but aside from her deadly accurate aim, that's all he knew about her. That and the deliciously dangerous curves of her hips…

"Party!" Kobra yelped, grabbing the wheel. Party's head snapped up and jerked the wheel back to the right side of the road.

"Um, sorry…sorry." He breathed. Kobra looked into the backseat, exchanged a glance with Fun and turned back around.

_Pay the fuck attention before you get everyone killed!_ He scolded himself. Luckily the road was becoming more familiar and in a matter of minutes they turned into their base.


End file.
